Dear Bastard
by of Burnt Roses
Summary: In retrospect, Naruto probably could have used his handy new jutsu in much more productive ways rather than, say, writing Sasuke Uchiha threatening letters every year on the anniversary of the Valley of the End. Sasuke/Naruto Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, there'd be a hell of a lot more boys lovin' going on. ;)

**Notes:** First Naruto fanfiction I've written in over three years! I'll admit, I'm a tad rusty but I hope you enjoy! Un beta-ed, so expect some errors. I don't know how many times this plot has been used, but I thought I'd try my hand at it anyway. ;) Have fun! Reviews are way more than welcomed!

* * *

In retrospect, Naruto probably could have used his handy new jutsu in much more productive ways rather than, say, writing Sasuke Uchiha threatening letters every year on the anniversary of the Valley of the End. But hey, no one ever said Naruto was a _productive_ person. Determined? Yes. Strategic? Yes. Intelligent?…Not so much. And at the time, thirteen year old Naruto had thought nothing more of this handy new jutsu other than being able to keep regular correspondence with his one and only best friend/rival… _thing_.

It had almost been a year since the Valley of the End, and Naruto had started his training with Jiraiya. Training mostly consisting of him using his ninja abilities to even _find _his perverted hermit sensei to even _commence _with said training. But it was only the beginning, Naruto was certain he'd learn something useful eventually. And lucky for him, one of the first new jutsus Jiraiya taught him was the scroll transporting jutsu. When Jiraiya had first mentioned the jutsu though (he was hopping it would get the kid off his back for a few days) Naruto really couldn't give a damn about it. It wasn't until later that evening when he felt that familiar dull ache in his chest, reminding him that the anniversary of the day Sasuke left was drawing near that he realized how useful that jutsu could actually be.

So being the determined little ninja he was, he put all his effort into perfecting that jutsu as quickly at possible. He needed someway to stay in contact with his rival to inform him of how amazingly awesome he was getting. How else would they remain rivals without sending yearly progress reports? Just because Sasuke had a _minor _mental break down, tried to kill him, and left the village didn't mean they were no longer rivals. Even if Sasuke went all power crazy and left to train with a pedophile, Naruto would prove to him he could become just as strong… without the constant fear of being raped.

But when he finally perfected the jutsu (testing it out by sending Jiraiya a confetti exploding parcel revealing his location to whoever he was peeping on) it was already the anniversary of the Valley of the End.

Naruto got down to writing his strongly worded letter.

Dear Bastard,

YOU SUCK! Way to betray the village and be a shithead you jerk! How does it feel to be an even bigger asshole than before? You made Sakura cry you bastard! And don't think I forgot you tried to kill me either. I'm just gonna _pretend _you didn't. Know why? Cause I'm awesome. And I'm gonna give you a chance to apologize before I kick your ass and drag you back home! That's right, I'm gonna kick your ass. Cause guess what? I got my _own _damn legendary sannin who's _not _a closet pedophile to train me! I don't even have to sell my body to do it! Unlike some _other _sluts I know… _you_. So watch yourself bastard, cause I'm gonna be even stronger than before! Try to kill me then you jerk!

So much better than you,  
Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto grinned to himself as he finished up his letter. He was pretty sure he got his point across-- about the whole kicking his ass thing. And he was certain it would have that damn Uchiha bastard quaking in his sandals… or at the very least twitch with irritation. Uchiha's were never really ones for quaking. But when Naruto finally deemed the letter decent enough to send, he did a few hand seals, and 'poof' it was on its way to his broody dark haired rival.

Now It's not really as if he actually expected the other boy to respond. That would probably defeat the whole purpose of his betrayal and his needing to "break that bond" for "I am an Avenger" or-- _whatever_. Naruto was hardly paying attention at that point. He pretty much just zoned out after the whole thing about him being his best friend. Then he just sort if drifted off into some flashbacks of them back at the academy; climbing trees, and running hand in hand through a field of flowers. Okay, well that one never really happened.

So Naruto just went back to his usual training with Jiraiya without expecting anything in return. Just feeling a little bit happier he was able to express to Sasuke about his aspirations of kicking his ass.

Yep. Life was content.

That's why it was a little bit of a shock when a scroll appeared by his side a few days later as he took his break under a large oak tree. Naruto peered at it suspiciously for a moment-- he _was _a ninja after all-- before picking it up and unrolling the contents.

Naruto scowled.

Dear loser,

_Hn_.

Sasuke

That bastard! How dare he just write 'hn' after Naruto's passionate declaration to kick his ass! He really should have expected something like that from that little prick. Naruto could practically _hear _the smugness in that "hn", could practically _see _the arrogance just oozing off that one syllable. Naruto. Was. Pissed. And he was going to tell Sasuke this-- next _year_.

It was going to be a tradition after all. 　

By the time the next anniversary came around Naruto had already grown three inches and learned five new techniques. He was pretty damn proud of himself to say the least. Though he wasn't surprised, he was Naruto Uzumaki after all. He was determined to become stronger so he can finally kick Sasuke's ass and show him who's boss. Oh, and to bring him back of course. Even after almost two years, he was still determined as ever. And he was happy it was just about time to tell Sasuke.

A couple of days later, Naruto got to work on his second letter.

Dear Bastard,

You _still _suck! Very funny just writing "hn" last time you jerk face. I'll just take it as you being too speechless learning about how much more awesome I'm getting! That's okay, it's understandable that you'd feel threatened. I _have _learned about a hundred new techniques and grown about six inches taller since last time, so yeah. Be scared. And by the way, has Orochimaru raped you yet? You should really be careful. Don't drop the soap! You just have to try and evade his surprise butt sex a few more years. By that time you'll probably be too old to be of any interest to him then anyway! Well, good luck asshole. Haha, get it? Good luck _Asshole_… It'll need it.

Still gonna kick your ass,  
Naruto Uzumaki

Now Naruto was quite proud of this one. He was sure he conveyed how much he has matured over the year. If that didn't get more than a "hn" out of that arrogant little dickhead, he was just going to have to try harder then. Naruto Uzumaki never gives up! Sure, he exaggerated the truth just a tad, but that bastard would never know. It was just an intimidation technique, all great shinobi's do it. So once he finished up the letter and sent it, he sat back and waited with a small smile playing at his lips the whole time.

It was only a few days later, just like last time, when a scroll appeared at his side again. Naruto only faintly scowled this time because he had just then realized that bastard learned how to use his awesome new scroll transporting technique too.

He unrolled the scroll.

Dear loser,

You're an Idiot.

Sasuke

Well _that _seemed uncalled for. But at least is was better that just "hn" he supposed. He got a full sentence out of him that time. By next year, he was determined to get at least two! This was like his own special training now. If he could get more out of Sasuke with each passing letter, it's a sign that he was getting stronger-- or at least more annoying. That was good too. As long as Sasuke still found him annoying enough to respond, he was happy. He was very happy indeed.　

The next anniversary rolled around way quicker than Naruto had expected, not that he was complaining. He was nearly done with his training. And in all honesty, Naruto has never felt stronger. He may have bragged about how much stronger he was getting before, but he had never felt as confident in himself as he was beginning to feel as of late. He put his all into Jiraiya's training just so he could tell Sasuke about it. Naruto didn't deny it, he was getting stronger because of Sasuke, _for _Sasuke, and deep down he kind of appreciated it… a little bit.

But considering his training was almost complete, he had little time to be able to write Sasuke and brag to him about his progress. He couldn't help that though, it was for the best. The more he trained, the more he could brag about once he was able to write him. So the anniversary passed and no letter was sent out. But that didn't mean Naruto wasn't going to send it. Hell no. All he had to do was distract the pervy sage long enough for him to sit down and write it.

Of course distracting him cost him a lot of money to be able to send him to the hot springs for the day. But it was totally worth it. Naruto got to work on his letter.

Dear Bastard,

How's life with Orochimaru? I hope he hasn't robbed you of your innocence yet. Is avoiding surprise butt sex part of your training? You must have learned some really cool evasion techniques then. They'll certainly come in handy when I finally find you and kick your ass. I hope you're getting stronger bastard cause I'm not gonna go easy on you. Hey, guess what? I'm totally almost done with my training! Yeah, that's right. I'm almost finished. Be jealous! But since I'm going back to the village soon, expect a visit from your old team in the future. Prepare yourself bastard, cause your coming home!

BOO YAH,  
Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto grinned and sent the letter without a second thought. He was just bubbling with excitement to hear Sasuke's reply. It was beginning to become the highlight of every single year. He always felt satisfied after he had sent a letter, and he always felt more alive when he received a response. He didn't know what it was, but it made all that he was doing feel so much more worth it.

It didn't take as long as usual for Naruto to get Sasuke's reply. In fact, it came the very next day. When it appeared, he shouted to Jiraiya about needing to take a leak and disappeared off into the woods to read his letter. A smile was stretching across his whiskered cheeks before he even opened the scroll.

Dear loser,

I thought you were dead. Get a life and stop stalking me you idiot. I'll show no mercy.

Sasuke

At that, a huge grin broke out across Naruto's face. He got three sentences that time. Now that was the Sasuke he knew. Just reading those dry comments brought back a wave of nostalgia from their team seven days. And at that, Naruto was even more determined to see Sasuke again. And he had a feeling it would be soon.

And believe it or not, Naruto was actually quite right with his assumption for once. After returning to the village and going on numerous non-plot furthering missions with the new team Kakashi, (new meaning dealing with Sasuke's replacement, Sai, who Naruto was pretty sure had man feelings for him. And their creepy new sensei, Yamato who replaced Kakashi after being injured one of those previous non-plot furthering missions) it was only a few more months before they encountered Sasuke again. Sadly, it didn't go quite how Naruto had planned.

Sasuke was _not _dragged home. He was _still _being a dickhead. And worst of all, he was making Naruto wonder about his… _feelings_. He shudders at the thought. Needless to say, Naruto was pissed. And he would inform Sasuke of this. Good thing it was just about time for his yearly correspondence. He got down to work.

Dear Bastard,

Guess what? You're _still _a jerk! You'd think after all these years you would have grown out of being such an arrogant little bitch! Way to try and kill me again you dickhead! I'm just going to pretend that was an accident and you were _actually _trying to kill Sai because you were just so insanely jealous he gets to spend all this time with me. And before you jump to any weird conclusions, I did not _quiver _out of any sort of pleasure when you put you arm around me and started whispering shit in my ear. I was merely disgusted by your close proximity and bare-chestedness!!! So, yeah… And don't you even think for a second this is over! I'm not gonna stop until your ass is back in Konoha where it belongs! I don't care if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming like the little bitch you are!

Still really pissed,  
Naruto Uzumaki

P.S. What the hell was up with that outfit? You looked like a gay pirate cross-dressing as a ninja. You're not even cool enough to pull that look off… not that you're cool at all or anything!

With a huff, Naruto finished up the letter and sent it on it's way to the dark haired Uchiha. He hoped he conveyed just how royally pissed he was-- maybe he should have called him more names? Either way it was too late now. He can only hope the bastard feels a little remorse at how pissed off he made his supposed best friend. All he had to do now was sit back and wait.

The response didn't come until much later the next night while Naruto was in bed. He awoke with a start as the familiar scroll poofed right in front of his face making him practically fall off the bed in pile of flailing limbs and sheets. He glared at the offending scroll from he perch on the hard wood floor before grabbing it and reading it's contents.

Dear loser,

Still an idiot, I see. I suppose that will never change. You'd think you would have learned by now that you can never defeat me. No matter how strong you get, I will always be stronger. You're lucky Orochimaru stopped me or you'd be dead by now. And quivering at my mere touch? Hn, no wonder you were always so concerned with my "ass".

Not caring,  
Sasuke

P.S. Says the ninja in _orange_.

Naruto scowled and shoved the scroll into his bedside dresser. Sure, this was the longest response he's ever gotten. But after reading that, Naruto was pretty sure he liked the hn's better. How dare that bastard assume he was in any way concerned about the state of his ass! Naruto didn't give a damn about it as long as it was still there for him to kick! His ass held no particular interest to Naruto what so ever!

Nope. None at all.

But really, how could Naruto _not _stare? It's not his fault that Sasuke decided to dress like the village whore. He was always so girly looking anyway! What with his smooth pale skin, slime lithe body, and those deep dark eyes that send shivers down his---

Nopes. Not going there.

But damn him! That was just like Sasuke to be all arrogant and full of himself. He can't just show up after three years of being an anti-social bastard, try to kill him, and make Naruto feel so insanely flustered! Who the hell does he think he is? Gaara?

Well, it's needless to say Naruto was pissed. And he wasn't even going to wait until next year to tell him! Rage this huge needed to be expressed as quickly as possible.

Dear Bastard,

You're not that great! And I already told you I did not quiver! I shuddered in disgust at your choice of slutacious attire! You're not that hot, bastard! But go ahead! Get butt raped by Orochimaru! See if I care! I still kick your ass no matter how tender it is! You were clearly the one who was more excited to see me! I know deep down that you would never actually kill me. You don't have the guts. I know you better than anyone, bastard. No matter how much you claim I annoy you, how many times you tried to kill me, you'd never do it. You didn't go through with it in the Valley of the End, and you wouldn't go through with it now. I could just tell by the way you put your arm around me, under some ruse of trying to kill me. Don't bother denying it, Sasuke. You care no matter how much you'd hate to admit it.

I'll never give up,  
Naruto Uzumaki

Well, that ended up sounding a lot more sullen than he had initially intended. So for added effect he added--

P.S. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the color orange, damn it! You know I look good.

Naruto sent his angry letter with a huff and crawled back into bed with a frown on his face. He didn't really understand why he had gotten so upset. It was just like Sasuke to be all arrogant and all mighty like that. He had insulted him like normal, calling him and idiot and such, but he never quite _teased _him like that before. And him insisting that he would actually go through with killing him is what drove him to the edge, not that he believed he actually would or anything anyway. It certainly didn't help that his dreams that night were filled with flushed pale skin and dark, dark eyes.

He never did get a response back. Not that night, and not for the next couple of years.

Naruto still continued to write Sasuke every year but had never once seen another response. If he didn't know better, he may have thought something happened to him. But he knew Sasuke better than that. No matter what he encountered, Sasuke was not easy to take down. Naruto heard he took out Orochimaru for ramen's sake! Maybe he was busy. Or maybe he was just ignoring him.

Naruto really hoped it wasn't the latter.

On his way back to from a mission, feeling sore and exhausted, Naruto began to feel that familiar tingling in his chest, that numbing feeling just below his ribcage but just above his heart. It was then that Naruto realized it would have been almost three years since his last response from Sasuke. But he wasn't going to give up just yet. Naruto would try one more time. If he didn't get a reply, he'd stop. But he was certainly not giving up on him. Not by a long shot.

Dear Bastard,

I know you're not ignoring me, so I'm just going to assume you're too busy to respond. Not that I've been waiting for it or anything. But I do hope you're okay. Even though you're a bastard, you're still my best friend whether you like it or not. And again, I'm not going to give up on you. You have a home here, bastard. You have friends here. You don't need to do this and I'll show you that! But this is the last time you'll get a letter from me if you don't respond. I don't care if it's just a "hn". I think I just need to know I haven't completely lost you yet.

Lo-- You're friend,  
Naruto

With a sigh, Naruto sent his final letter. Well, he hoped it wasn't his final letter. He felt as if he was becoming almost desperate, maybe even feeling like he was loosing a bit of hope. But he didn't want to admit it. The letters that they wrote back and forth gave him hope that there was still something to hold on to.

Stretching his arms high above his head he fell flat on his back over his unmade bed. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. But he smiled almost bitterly to himself, only Sasuke was able to make him feel this exhausted, even when he wasn't around. Closing his eyes, he tried to drift off to sleep.

He was already half way there when he heard a resounding pop. He blinked blearily a few times at the sudden noise. When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar scroll. Naruto sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope. Still there. He slapped his face a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Still there. Finally, he pinched his arm. OW, DAMN IT! …Still there. Finally realizing what he was seeing wasn't an illusion he picked it up hesitantly. He wasn't expecting a response so soon, if at all, and he was feeling a little nervous. He gulped and opened up the scroll.

Dear loser,

If you're reading this and still haven't sensed me, you're only proving what I've been telling you for years. You're a loser.

Sasuke

"Wha--?"

"Idiot."

"Ack!" THUMP.

Naruto blinked confusedly up at the tall figure now standing at his doorway, arms crossed, and that familiar small smirk playing at his lips.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto stumbled from his spot on the floor before shooting to his feet. The other man didn't bother to respond, only stepping further into Naruto's room. He didn't look much different than the last time he saw him, Naruto mused. His outfit was different, but he still looked the same. Naruto blinked a few more times and really hoped this wasn't a dream. He barely noticed Sasuke taking a few more step toward him until they were only a foot apart. Naruto stared. Sasuke continued to smirk.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Naruto jerked at the sudden deepness of Sasuke's voice. Only now realizing how close they were.

"W-What are you doing here, bastard?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side slightly, eyes narrowing as he stared straight at Naruto, as if analyzing him.

"For someone who's sole purpose in life seemed to be stalking me and dragging me back to the godforsaken village, you sure don't seem too happy to see me." Sasuke replied dryly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I-- It's not-- but you-- I just didn't-- what the hell?!"

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed as he turned away from the stumbling blonde and walked towards the window. The moonlight shown in through the small gap in the curtains, casting a line of pearled light down the center of Sasuke's pale face as he stared out at his once own village. He seemed way too casual in Naruto's opinion. For someone who he hasn't seen in almost three years, and has been gone for nearly six, he was sure acting as if he never left. But he supposed Sasuke was always like that.

Naruto crossed his arms over his broad chest and narrowed his eyes. "Don't _you _have anything to say, bastard? You can't just show up suddenly and act like things are all normal between us. You've been gone for years! You never even responded to my letters for half that and here you are, acting all nonchalant as if you never left! What the hell do you want? Are you looking for a fight or something? Cause I'll give it to y---"

"Shut up," Sasuke cut him off sharply, now turned to face the blonde. "I'm not here for a fight or anything like that. I wouldn't waste my time."

Naruto growled, "Then what _do _you want?"

Sasuke's eyes traveled around the room for a moment before settling on the abandoned scroll on the floor before flickering back to Naruto. "Just testing your progress, I suppose. So far, I'm not impressed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes further. Tints of red leaked into the blue of his irises, just releasing a hint of the chakra deep inside that he's learned to control. "Don't judge me yet, bastard."

Sasuke's eyes blinked red with the sharingan as he scanned over Naruto's form momentarily before blinking them away. With a small shrug and another "hn" Sasuke turned his head back to the window.

The both stayed like that for a while. Both silent and unmoving until Naruto walked across the room to lean against the wall beside the window at which Sasuke was staring from. Naruto observed him quietly for a while. His eyes unconsciously roving over the other's body. He was still as slim as ever, but Naruto could tell from just looking at him he was still just as deadly, if not more. But Naruto didn't feel afraid. For some reason he felt more content at being around him suddenly. Even if that bastard had attempted to kill him… _twice_.

"See something interesting, idiot?" Sasuke's deep voice suddenly woke him from his thoughts. Sasuke stayed gazing out the window, arms crossed against his chest.

"Maybe…" Naruto said absently. Then he jerked slightly when he realized what just escaped from his mouth. Sasuke turned to him, one eyebrow raising elegantly. Naruto shifted under the inquiring gaze and looked down at his bare feet.

"Hn, always so impulsive." Sasuke said more quietly, as if to himself as he turned back to the window. Naruto grinned.

"It's just one of my many charms." He said cheekily. "Being impulsive isn't so bad."

Sasuke turned back to him from the window. He seemed to be studying the blonde quietly for a moment, as if trying to decide something. Naruto stared back, almost getting lost in that dark gaze. He didn't even notice when the other man moved forward until he felt that warm breath against his lips.

Naruto shuddered slightly. This was not supposed to be happening. Moreover, he was not supposed to be reacting in such a way. He was beginning to feel this odd sensation in his stomach and he way praying it was just some indigestion after all the ramen he ate for dinner that night, but he couldn't move away.

"Hm, maybe you're right for once, idiot." Sasuke said lowly against Naruto's lips. He gulped nervously, and before he knew what was happening warm lips were pressed against his own--

And oh god, his heart did _not _just skip a beat.

Sasuke's lips were warm as they moved slowly against Naruto's stilled, slightly chapped ones. This wasn't what Naruto expected kissing Sasuke would be like-- not that he thought about it a lot or anything. But when they had that accidental kiss all those years ago, it was nothing like this. Nothing like this at all. Sasuke's lips weren't soft or all that smooth like Naruto had first thought. They were rough and strong almost bruising Naruto's but he didn't seem to mind.

When slightly chilled fingers suddenly brushed against the skin between Naruto's shirt and pants, he gasped. Sasuke took the opening to slowly slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He couldn't help but moan quietly into the kiss when he felt that warm, slick tongue lick tentatively against his own. But that moan seemed to egg Sasuke on more as he groaned slightly and pinned Naruto back against the wall with a hard push. Naruto grunted softly at the rough contact, feeling more turned on. He was always a rough and physical person and he always got a thrill when he sparred with Sasuke, but it never felt quite like this.

Naruto found himself grabbing onto the Uchiha's collar and pulling him even further into their kiss. He was beginning to like the little noises Sasuke was making in the back of his throat. He could feel them vibrating against his tongue and it sent little shivers down his spine. Naruto was determined to make him do more of that.

Of course Sasuke wasn't going to be outdone. They were themselves after all. They just had to turn everything into a competition. But this little completion was probably Naruto's favorite. There tongues wrestled slick against each other almost desperately fighting for dominance. Sasuke's hands were now warm and had slipped under Naruto's shirt, caressing the skin of Naruto's chest. He moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and rocked his hips against the other's. This made Sasuke let a low needy moan into Naruto's mouth making him go almost weak in the knee's.

Sasuke pushed his hips back against Naruto's roughly, causing the other boy grunt and throw his head back against the wall, breaking the kiss. Sasuke took that opportunity to latch his lips onto Naruto's exposed neck. He seemed to relish in the way it made Naruto's hips jerk against his in surprise. It's felt like hours they were doing this, rocking against each other, groping each other, practically dry humping each other against the wall of Naruto's bedroom. The sounds they were making filled the room with it's sound. The moans, the groans, the thumping against the wall. It was all drawing Naruto closer to the edge.

With a few more erratic thrusts against Naruto's arousal, Sasuke bit onto his neck almost roughly. Naruto shouted and slammed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure washed over his body as he released. Sasuke continued to rock against him a few more times before slowing down. Naruto faintly wondered if Sasuke got off too, he would never be able to tell with that uptight bastard. But Sasuke finally slowed to a stop and rested his head against Naruto's shoulder, breathing slightly erratic.

They stayed like that a little while longer before Sasuke finally stood up straight, not making eye contact with the blonde. Naruto could faintly see the slight blush dusting Sasuke's pale cheeks and Naruto resisted the sudden strong urge to call him cute nip his nose. But he quite liked having his penis intact. He was hopping he could put it to better use later.

Naruto finally got enough strength back in his legs to push himself up and lean against the wall again, still waiting on Sasuke to say something. He was beginning to feel a little insecure himself. Sasuke shifted slightly, so slightly Naruto would have missed it if he hadn't been staring so intently at him, but he still said nothing. Naruto decided to bring it upon himself to end this awkward silence.

"Well… that was pretty gay of us." Okay, maybe not the _best _thing to say at that point in time.

The deadly glare he got in return actually made Naruto want to run and hide under his bed.

"I- I mean that was pretty _impulsive _of us. Yeah, impulsive. Nothing wrong with that. Nope, Nothing wrong with that what so ever. See? Everything's fine. You're fine. I'm fine… I _hope_… We're great. That was great. Everything's good. No need for violence!" Naruto tried to reason before he got another Chidori through the chest.

He heard Sasuke sigh faintly, his eyes softening from their deadly glare. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Calm down, idiot. I'm the one who kissed you first."

Naruto gulped audibly and flushed bright red. It was embarrassing when he heard the Uchiha say it out right like that. "Right, so… um, why?" he asked tentatively.

Sasuke finally looked up at him, that damn Uchiha smirk back at his lips. "Just felt like being impulsive is all." He said simply as he turned to leave.

"Hey, bastard! Where do you think you're going?!" Naruto shouted after him. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn back.

"I have things I need to do." He said finally, his voice firm and almost business like.

Naruto growled at the sudden change in mood. "So you just come here, kiss me, and then just leave?! What the hell is wrong with you? I always knew you were fucked in the head, but this is just crazy."

Sasuke still didn't turn back. "I told you I just came here to test your progress," he said simply by way of explanation.

Naruto resisted the urge to stomp his foot childishly. "Check my progress for what, damn it?! And why did you kiss me?!"

Sasuke stayed silent for what felt like an eternity to Naruto. He almost expected the Uchiha not to say anything at all. And then suddenly his deep voice broke through the quiet once again, only quieter this time, slower.

"You keep telling me about how you'll never give up on me. How no matter what, you're determined to bring me back." At this, Sasuke paused. Naruto nodded even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see him. "I was just testing to see if that was true--"

"Oh course it's true, damn it! I told you this is where you belong!" Naruto cut in sharply.

Sasuke's shoulders seemed to relax just slightly. "If you still feel that way… then I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon. Don't stop getting stronger, Naruto. You'll need all the strength you get to bring me back," at this, Sasuke looked back at him from over his shoulder. "Because you can never achieve that otherwise."

Naruto stood there speechless and wide eyed as he watched the Uchiha stalked out of the room quietly. Naruto stood there for hours long after he left. He just didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know what Sasuke was planning for the future, but Naruto had a feeling Sasuke had expected him to make it right somehow. Either way, that tingling, numbing sensation that burned in his chest started to turn into a warm fuzzy feeling. Naruto smiled to himself. No matter what that damn Uchiha was planning to do, Naruto would not let him down.

Naruto finally pushed himself from the wall and strolled over to his bed. He knew he should probably take a shower now after his and Sasuke's little… _encounter_. But he needed to lie down for a bit in order to clear his thoughts. His hands brushed against the shoulder at which Sasuke had bitten so forcefully and winced. It was really tender. That bastard! He didn't have to bite so damn hard!

He smiled to himself again and decided to start early on his next letter.

Dear Bastard,

You bit me! What kind of a pervert bites people?! Oh, that's right, perverts like _Orochimaru_. What other kinks did you pick up from that pedo? So now you're not just a bastard, you're a pervert too! I'm gonna call you Sasuke-Pervert now. I think it's quite fitting. Anyway, no matter what you're planning you know how this goes. I'm gonna kick your ass, drag you back, yadda, yadda, yadda. Prepare you're self, asshole!

Your's truly,  
Naruto Uzumaki

With a satisfied smile, Naruto sent the letter off and finally made his way to the shower. By the time he got back, that familiar tan scroll sat peacefully outside his bathroom door. Naruto picked it up with a grin.

Dear loser,

What else did I pick up from Orochimaru, you asked? I guess you'll just have to wait and see if you ever grow strong enough to find out. But I'll tell you this much, ninjutsu wasn't all I picked up.

Sasuke

Naruto quivered lightly. Oh yeah. He was bringing Sasuke back, alright. No matter what.

**end.**

**

* * *

**

Hope you had fun! Please review!


End file.
